Forbidden Love
by MidnightTheDreamer
Summary: It all started out as a mission. It was nothing too hard for an expert assassin, it was nothing new to her...But what happens when this simple mission becomes harder? Will she be able to complete it? How will this cold hearted assassin deal with the most challenging obstacle of all? The obstacle that stands in between her success and failure is called Love. GaaraXOC
1. Prologue

"You certainly know how to make a mess of the place." I looked over my shoulder and saw it was none other than my partner, Uchiha Itachi. His black eyes scanned the room looking at the mess I had made. In my opinion it wasn't _THAT_ big of a mess it was a lot cleaner then our last job. Sure, there was a minor causality but other than that the mission went smoothly.

"This isn't that big of a mess, unlike our last job." I pointed out adjusting my cloak.

Itachi let out a deep sigh, "You know, we could have gotten the information without making such a mess."

I shrugged, "It was suppose to look like an amateur robbery"

Itachi made no comment and just continued walking away.

"Did you set up everything in the house?" I asked glancing at the previous mess we had made.

The plates and glasses were smashed to pieces on the ground. All of the cabinets were on the floor the silverware they were holding was scattered on the ground mixing with the broken glass. The clothing in the closet was tossed out on the bed. Basically, the whole entire house was a mess. Any item that we found valuable we took with us.

Itachi nodded,"Yes, I even took a few valuables." He started walking out the door and I followed behind him.

As we were walking through the forest we didn't speak about what had happened. The job itself was simple, search the area for any information on the suspect. If you run into any witnesses exterminate them at all cost.

The Akatsuki had hideouts throughout the entire world. We wouldn't meet often at the hideouts since all of us were scattered and separated. We would only meet at the hideouts when we all were in the same area. The hideouts served for two main purposes, meetings and for rest. If any of the groups were far from a village they could go to a hideout and rest up.

Itachi and I had reached the Akatsuki hideout. The hideout was hidden deep within the forest it was impossible for any ninja to find it, the reason being was the hideout itself was underground. There were various tunnels and entrances we could take to enter the hide out. We were about to enter the cave when we saw Deidara and Toby coming,

"Tobi sees Kimi-chan!" Tobi exclaimed as he ran to me an gave me a tight hug. "Tobi missed Kimiko!"

He hugged me even tighter. Deidara just continued walking at a normal pace, I was slowly starting to turn blue, Tobi's hug was too tight. But he didn't seem to notice. Luckily, Deidara did. He grabbed Tobi by his collar and pulled him off of me.

"Don't bother un" Deidara said holding Tobi back.

Tobi whined and tried to get free of Deidara's grip. "But Tobi wants to hug Kimi-chan"

I saw Deidara's eyes flicker with jealous. "..." Deidara threw Tobi into the air and than he threw a few of his clay bombs and exploded them. Itachi and I just watched, ever since Sasori died Deidara and Tobi have been partners. Their relationship was very strange.

"You two are wasting time. Lets go. You know the meeting should have started by now." Itachi said in a monotone voice. I followed Itachi.

"Oi! Un wait up!" Deidara called after me. I stopped halfway in the cave and waited for him to catch up. We started talking about missions, he told me how his mission went and how Tobi was the biggest idiot he had ever met. Itachi remained silent.

"Did you two find any information?" Deidara asked.

"We did. But we didn't find him, he wasn't at the home." I replied, as I remembered the incident.

"He's a bother." Itachi added on.

We soon saw the light ahead of us, it appeared that the meeting had all ready started. I moved a lock of my white hair from my face.

Deidara let out a sigh,"looks like we are late un"

Itachi started opening the door slowly, I smirked and started walking inside. "Blame it on Tobi."

I saw Deidara smile. Both Itachi and Deidara followed me into the light.

"You all are late."

Everyone's gaze landed on the three of us.

"It's about time you two showed up." Kakazu grumbled while he counted his money.

I shrugged and walked over to the pile of money Kakazu had in his hand and snatched all of it. I felt him glare at me.

"When you kill your own bounty feel free to use the money as you like." He tried to take back the wad of cash, but my reflexes were faster. I shoved the money inside my pocket and went to take my seat next to Itachi on the couch.

"You little brat." Kakazu was about to charge at me but that was when Pein stepped in between us.

"Thats enough Kakazu. Go sit down." Pein's tone was serious and deadly.

"You got lucky kid." Kakazu said grumbling. He was still mad but he couldn't do anything about it. If Pein told him to sit down, he would. He was the most loyal member out of all the Akatsuki.

I smiled triumphantly, not only did I get a little extra money in my pocket but I also annoyed Kakazu. My smile quickly disappeared when Pein set his sights on me. Pein was an amazing leader but his eyes just send shivers down my spine.

"Kimiko. I have a mission for you." Pein's voice was cold and serious.

_"Hm? So soon? Who's going to be my partner this time?"_I thought to myself and looked around at all of the Akatsuki members.

I could work with Itachi again it is always fun working with him, but than again he is really cold and doesn't like confrontations that much. I could also go with Deidara, we would be a good team. There is also Tobi, he is just a goof ball and he can't take anything seriously he is like a little kid Kakazu and Hidan were weirdos in my opinion, I would end up killing one of them if I had to work with either of them. Zetsu didn't talk much, he mostly worked alone. Kona, was never around and I never talked to her much, Kisame was one giant fish...The only two things we had in common were our love for swords that we both came from the hidden Mist Village. and Pein...I don't really know what he is like as a partner.

"So what is the mission?" I asked I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curious.

"Your goal is to infiltrate Suna and kill the Kazekage." Pein slowly walked over and sat down in his chair.

I blinked, confused. I had a puzzled look on my face. "What do you mean kill the Kazekage? Didn't we kill him after we extracted the one tailed demon?"

"We did. But the old hag managed to bring him back to life." Pein said.

_"Old hag?...What was Pein talking about?_

Seeing a baffled look on my face Pein just decided to explain things a little further. "Elder Chiyo brought the jinchuriki host back to life."

I don't know much about the sand village or their shinobi but her name sounded familiar to me, "Wasn't she the one that took out Master Sasori?"

"She was." The voice that spoke up wasn't Pein. It was Zetsu. "It was her and the pink haired Konoha girl. The two of them took down Sasori and his puppet army." the white part added on. "You should have seen the fight. It was interesting to watch." The dark side concluded.

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. "Its pathetic to say that Sasori was beaten by a grandma and a little pink haired child."

"As much as I hate the little brat I have to agree with her." Kakazu grumbled from the back, I cast a glare at him. He was still mad about the whole money situation.

"Back to the mission...Why are you sending me after the Kazekage if we have the one tailed Shukaku in our possession?" I personally saw no sense in going after the boy since we had all ready extracted the Shukaku out of him.

I saw a small smile appear on Pein's face, "The main goal of this mission is to attract the nine tails jinchuriki. The only way to do that is to kill the Kazekage. That is when the nine tails will come after you and obliterate you."

I scoffed, "Oh please. Obliterate me?" I crossed my arms over my chest that was definitely **NOT** going to happen.

Pein just sighed. "That is the point of this mission."

I just nodded, "All right. Is there a specific time frame that I should abide by?"

Pein crossed one of his legs over the other. "There will be no time frame. Don't think that you will earn his trust quickly."

I smiled, an undercover mission will be a change and it would be fun.

Pein closed his eyes, "All right, you will leave tomorrow mo-"

Deidara stood up "Pein-sama, who will go with un?"

I saw Itachi eyeing Deidara out of the corner of his eye. But he didn't say anything.

"What do you mean who will go with her?"Pein raised an eyebrow.

"We usually travel in groups of two, so it is only logical for you to send another akatsuki member with un." Deidara said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"This is a solo mission only for Kimiko." Pein said in a flat tone.

Deidara was about to protest when the door flew open and Tobi came running in, "Tobi is sorry to making everyone wait!"

All of the Akatsuki member's eyed Tobi, Pein let out an exhausted sigh.

Tobi just walked over naturally like he didn't interrupt anything and sat next to Deidara, Deidara glared at him. "You idiot."

Pein resumed the meeting, the meeting felt like it lasted days, when in reality it only lasted an hour. I never really liked meetings, they were long and boring plus I am 100% sure that I could be doing something else with my free time instead of sitting here. The meeting finally ended and everyone started leaving with their partners. I got up and started walking to my room to pack, the walls of my room were a lavender color my room was very plain. It only had necessary things I need; a bed, dresser, two cabinets, and a desk with a chair. I never spent much time in there, i was always out on missions.

I started taking out clothes from my dresser.

"You are not going to need all your clothes, that is going to give you away."

I looked back to my door and saw Itachi leaning on the frame of it his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his chest.

I smiled lightly, "Ever heard of knocking?"

Itachi just smirked and walked in and sat on my bed.

"Have you ever been to Suna?" I asked him. Itachi had been everywhere so I was curious if he had ever been to Suna an if he would tell me what its like.

"I have not been there."

"I wonder what its like...It must be really windy there." Suna was in the wind country so it would only be logical that it was very windy, But a little breeze never hurt anyone so I could handle it.

"DId you figure out what you were going to say once you arrived there?" Itachi asked his black eyes meeting my violet ones,

"Nope." To be honest, my main goal as of now was to infiltrate Suna. After I did that I would think of where to go from there.

Itachi sighed, "Don't rush into things."

"Since when did I ever rush into things?" I asking glaring at him.

"Always."

I rolled my eyes," Well it's not always...Your exaggerating it a little bit." I mumbled quietly.

Itachi made no comment. I finished packing things in my backpack, I only packed a change of clothes, my pajama, two scrolls and three water bottles . I all ready had two attached on both sides of my hip, but you always need water right? If I needed anything else I could buy it at Suna.

Itachi got off my bed and starting walking out of my room, when he stood in the doorway his last words to me were, "Don't be too reckless."

I took my Akatsuki cloak off and set it on my dresser and got ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning I got up rather early, I got up at four in the morning. I wasn't looking forward to walking all the way to Suna it was close but still far. I had to walk a while until I would reach the wind country. I got dressed, I wore a purple, sleeveless shirt with black knee length shorts, sandals, and a belt tied around my waist so I can easily carry my two outfit was very simple and plain. I picked up my backpack and opened my door that was when I was greeting by Itachi.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked staring at the Uchiha. It was too early in the morning to be talking.

"I just wanted to give this to you." He said in a cold tone as he handed me a slip of paper.

I looked at the slip of paper and saw that it was actually a flyer. I glanced at him questioningly, "What am I suppose to do with this flyer?"

Itachi just closed his eyes he was all ready in a bad mood, "Read it."

I started reading it.

**ATTENTION:**

**PERSONAL GUARD WANTED FOR THE KAZEKAGE.**

**EVERYONE THAT IS INTERESTED IN THE POSITION REPORT TO THE KAGE TOWER.**

**A SERIES OF TESTS WILL BE TAKEN.**

**THE RESULTS WILL HELP EVALUATE POTENTIAL GUARDS.**

My eyes lit up with excitement, what could be a better way to get closer to the Kazekage than being his personal guard? I smiled. I was about to thank Itachi, but when I looked up he was gone. I was the only one that was standing in the hallway. I glanced back at the flyer and decided to put it in my backpack, if I held onto it any longer I was sure to lose it.

I left the hideout and started my journey to Suna.

I was walking for a good four hours until I had finally reached the desert. I looked out and saw nothing ahead of me, there were no gates, no buildings, there was absolutely **NOTHING**. I took off one of the water bottles from hip and sipped some water from the straw. How was I suppose to find this place if there was nothing around?

It was really sunny outside and there were no trees or bushes around to provide any shade, there was just endless amounts of sand. I thought that since it was in the wind country that there would at least be a nice breeze going on...but I was wrong. There was **NO** breeze at all.

My excitement slowly started to dwindle away and my smile turned into a frown.

I kicked a lump of sand...regretting my decision. This was **NOT** going to be fun nor pleasant.

I sighed and started walking through the desert... The first step was a pain. A few grains of sand got in my shoes and in between my toes. I felt shivers go down my spine. This was going to be a long and painful walk. I continued walking. With each step I took I felt more and more exhausted and dehydrated. I kept sipping from the straw that was in my water bottle, I just couldn't stop... it was _SO_ hot outside, I had a feeling that I was going to turn into a puddle of water...literally.

As I continued walking down in the desert. I realized something... I hate this country. I hate the desert. I hate the sand. I hate **EVERYTHING. **I looked at my pale white arms hoping that I didn't get sun burned.

The only thing I didn't hate (well.. not yet at least) was the village, I still didn't know what it looked it but I was hoping that it was colorful. Because the desert around me was plain, boring, and unattractive. I just kept walking forward since I had no idea where I was.

Walking around in the desert was no fun. It felt as if I was walking around for ages, it was hard to tell for how long I had been walking. I was all ready on my third water bottle and it was half empty. I am exhausted. My feet are killing me and I still didn't find the stupid village. Whoever named this country the land of wind is an idiot. There wasn't even a slight gust of wind since I started walking.

I felt sweat starting to form on my face... A drop slowly roll down my forehead, to my cheek, and than stop on my jaw line. I wiped it off with my hand, if things continued on like this it wouldn't be too long until I was just a puddle. I started to feel dizzy and light headed... The heat was getting to me and this wasn't good. I took out my last water bottle and started drinking it, I looked ahead of me and saw a GIANT rock...I gently rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing a mirage and I wasn't.

I had done all this walking...to find a giant rock in front of me. I squinted to try and see if there was anything next to it and of course there was nothing. It was just a giant rock sitting in the desert.

_A giant rock in the middle of the desert? _

I started the long walk to the rock. . As I got closer to it I saw that it wasn't a big rock in the desert... It was a mountain. I was only a couple of feet away from it and I saw that there was a large slit in the middle of it and I saw... brown buildings.I was speechless. So this is where the Hidden Sand Village was.

I smiled slightly. "Finally"

I let out an exhausted sigh and closed my eyes for a brief moment, when I opened them I saw two sand shinobi standing in front of me.

"Halt!" one of the sand shinobi cried.

"What is your business here?" The other one demanded.

I looked at the both of them. I was in no mood for their shenanigans, right now I was debating if I should kill them or not.

"Miss, please what is your business here?" one of them asked politely, but its tone was still very demanding.

If they kept on pestering me their lives would end very quickly. I looked at one of the sand shinobi his entire face was covered with a white mask, the only thing visible were his black beady eyes. By his tone I guessed that he was a young genin, he must have been helping with the patrol. His black gaze met my violet eyes he quickly looked down. "Heh so the little boy is scared?" I thought to myself. He was a little taller than me but it wasn't by much only by an inch. He (along with his partner) wore the standard ninja attire. His partner was a lot older than him, I would have to say that he was around the age of thirty-five the max forty. He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He was taller than me by five..possibly six inches.

I had two options:  
1.) Kill both of them here and continue on my merry way and risk having my operation exposed and return to the Akatsuki as a failure.  
2.) Be nice to both of them and get inside the Sand Village and resume my mission.

This was a tough decision, but in the end... I decided to let them live.

I reached into my backpack and the two shinobi jumped back and took out their kunaivs in a defensive position. I just stared at them blankly.

"You can put those away. You won't be needing them. I am not interested nor am I in the mood for a fight." I said as I held out the flyer to them.

The older shinobi put his kunai away and stepped closer to examine the flyer.

"Oh... Your here for the position?" he asked looking from the flyer than back at me.

I simply nodded.

"Well, welcome to the Village Hidden in the-" the man didn't get a chance to finish his sentence a kunai flew past his cheek and headed straight at me.

I quickly put my water bottle in front of my face so that it absorbed the blow. I heard the plastic rip and felt the water slowly trickling out of the wound down to my fingers. This was such a waste of good water...

"Okatsu! What did you do that for?" The older shinobi demanded.

"I don't trust her! Look at her eyes! No one has demon eyes like that!" the genin cried out loudly.

_So I am a demon now? Today is certainly an interesting_ day.

The older shinobi turned to look in my direction but I was gone. I attacked the genin and shoved his head into the sand. I made sure his mouth was full of the grainy rock before lifting his head up so that he could face my wrath. I took a kunai out of his pouch and held it to his throat.

"Now, if you were paying attention back there you would have seen that you just made me waste perfectly good water." I whispered close to his ear and slowly brought the cold blade closer to his throat.

"I should kill you for your insolence." I growled. He whimpered in response.

I smirked after seeing the fear in his black eyes, "Acting all tough and mighty back there and here you are practically whimpering like a scared little puppy under my grip."

His black eyes grew wide, I jerked his head back so that it hit the sandy floor. He got on all floors and started spitting out the sand. His partner merely stood in fear watching everything.

I dusted my hands off, "This is where some water would come in handy." With that I turned and walked inside Suna, leaving the two sand shinobi only staring at me as I left.

To my dismay the Sand Village was just like the desert that surrounded it, it was plain. The buildings were made of sand. The only think that distinguished the buildings from one another were the signs that hung on them. There were a few people walking around in the streets of the Sand Village, many were covered in sand colored robes, while others wore earthly toned colors like brown, green, tan, and grey. This village was a bore all ready.

As I was walking down the streets, I was getting everyone's attention, it was painfully obvious that I was a foreigner. My hair was as white and my eyes were violet, and I was pretty pale. From my observation, all most all of the Hidden Sand Villagers had brown hair and brown eyes and they weren't as pale as me. Another reason of how they could tell I was a foreigner is that my clothing was rather...colorful in their eyes, I stayed away from their earthly toned colored clothing. To my surprise, for being so plain and boring this village was rather large.

I decided to take to the roofs hoping that the sand wouldn't give away. But surprisingly enough it was rather sturdy. I looked ahead and saw a circular building not to far away from me. It had the symbol of the Kage on it. I figure that must be the Kazekage Tower. So that was where I headed.

* * *

Gaara sat in his office as usual writing paper work, it had seemed like he barely got any of the paperwork done since there was still a giant pile sitting on his desk. He had been writing the entire day and his hand was starting to cramp. But he wasn't complaining. He had a meeting with the Suna council in a few minutes so he might as well try to finish some of his work before going to the meeting, it was going to be a long one.

He finished a few papers and heard a knock on his door, "Enter."

Baki entered the room and bowed down to him, "Lord Kazekage-sama it is time for the meeting."

Gaara simply nodded and set the letter he was writing to the side, along with his pen. "Very well, Let's go."

Gaara stood up from his chair and walked out of the office, with Baki following him.

They entered the council room. Their were elders all ready sitting around the round table. The statues of the past Kazekage loomed in the back, Gaara took his seat at the head of the round table and the meeting began.

* * *

When I walked into the round building I was greeted by a receptionist.

"Good afternoon Miss, how may I help you?" she asked politely. This girl looks rather...weird. He hair was a dirty blonde and it was messily tied up into two pig tails. She has narrow dark blue eyes...they remind me of the ocean back home...her face was long and she had a bulky chin. She wasn't the most attractive girl out there but she was polite. Her skin was close to my color which was rather surprising cause I was rather pale and most of the sand villagers had a more colored tan than I did. She wore a white strapless dress that clung to her tall figure.

"Is the Kazekage in?" I asked.

The girl shuffled through a few papers that were on her desk and bit the top of her pen, "Oh! He's in a meeting with the council right now."

"All right. Thank you." I bowed politely and sat in the waiting room, I waited for her to leave and than took my chance and walked back to where the offices were. I sighed, none of the doors were labeled, how was I suppose to find his office like this? I walked down the hallway and realized that I wasn't getting anywhere. I was just walking around in a circle.

I sighed. I saw a girl walking towards me she had short brown hair that was about to her neck and cat like eyes. Her eyes were weird..

"Hey little girl. Come here." I called out to her, the girl stared at me questioningly before walking over.

The girl scowled at my direction as she walked over. "I am not a little girl."

I raised a pale white brow and examined the girl. She was rather tall...but whatever I don't have time to talk with her.

"My name is Mat-" The girl was about to introduce herself but I just raised my hand up and silenced her.

"All right, Do you know where the Kazekage is?" I asked, now that I got a closer look at her she seemed to be yet another genin.

"Oh? Gaara-sama? He is in a meeting with the council." The girl said.

I doubt the girl would tell me where the meeting room was, so I had to change my tactics."Very well than. I am sorry for being so rude. What is your name again?"

I saw the girl's face soften a little when she saw I was being kind, "My name is Matsuri, please to meet you." the girl bowed politely.

"Can you please show me around this building?" I asked kindly and smiled.

"Of course!" Matsuri said.

This girl was really gullible. But I had no choice but to follow her, she showed me around all the offices and even showed me where the meeting room was. The meeting room had giant double doors that were made of wood.

"We can't go in there. Since they are having a meeting." Matsuri reminded me.

"We?" I glanced at her.

"Yeah, Gaara-sama will be disappointed and very mad at me." Matsuri said.

_"This girl could care less if I got in trouble, but she seemed to care of what the Kazekage's reaction is..." _I thought to myself.

"Well, one little peek wouldn't hurt anyone." I placed my hand on the door knob about to turn it.

Matsuri quickly placed her hand on mine. "Please, Don't force me to hurt you."

I smiled mischievously, "Hurt me?." I snickered. "Lets see you try little girl."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_My second Gaara Love story yay! (: I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! ^-^ hehe it was fun writing it. I tried to be a little bit more descriptive on the prologue and help everyone imagine what's going on so far. ^-^ Kimiko's charactered is a lot more different than my other characters, you will see what I mean in the other chapters I don't want to spoil it for anyone (: My classes have started up again and I am very busy so please be patient with me and new chapters (: give me at least a week or two. My other Gaara love story is currently on hold (: I am hoping to have a new chapter out for it soon! (: (Maybe a week or so) Its really hard for me to find time to write T-T I miss summer. I will try and update all my stories every week or so. But I am not going to make any promises. (: I hoped you enjoyed reading the prologue._

Thank you for reading! If you want to leave a review go right ahead! I love hearing back from all of you (: Have a beautiful day! (=^-^=)


	2. Chapter 1: Disturbance

So far in the meeting, the council and Gaara had discussed many things. They discussed how Suna's economy had been going, how many mission have been completed, how many students would be graduating from the academy,which teams would be going off to the chunin exams, and about borderland patrols, the council had wanted to increase the number of borderland patrols, Gaara personally found no need to increase the number.

Baki cleared his throat to get all the elders attentions, "Lord Kazekage-sama, you remember the incident that happened with the Akatsuki?"

"I do." How could he ever forget?

One of the older council members stood up, "The council has decided that it would be the best decision for you and the village that you have a personal body guard with you 24/7"

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise, "There would be no need for that."

Daikotsu stood up, he had been in the council since Gaara's father was the Kazekage."Please, Lord Kazekage-sama hear us out." he pleaded.

"Due to the incident with the Akatsuki, we think it is in the best interest in your safety." Daikotsu said.

"There is no need for me to have a personal body guard. I have my sand to protect me, If need be I also have Temari and Kankuro." Gaara replied in a mototone voice.

"It is true that you have your siblings to protect you...But they are shinobi as well and they are required to go on missions. Your personal bodyguard will have no missions given to them. Their only mission will be to make sure that you are safe all the time. Now, about your sand, since you aren't fully healed neither is your sand. So it is going to be weaker." A council member said, Gaara did not recognize him. So he must have been new.

"We took a vote to decide that a personal body guard would be the best option." Baki concluded.

Gaara let out a sigh, it was obvious that he had no choice in the matter since the council had reached a decision.

"How will the guard be chosen?" Gaara asked.

One of the council members stood up and placed a flyer in front of Gaara. "We went back on forth on what would be the best and most efficient way of choosing the guard, this is what we came up with." The council member said as he walked back to his seat.

Gaara looked at the flyer that was placed in front of him and read it.

"A competition?" Gaara finished reading the sandy colored piece of paper and looked back up at all the council members.

"Yes. We decided that was the best option." Baki stated.

"We have all ready received many applicants." Daikotsu added on.

"Is there a limit of how many applicants can enter?" Gaara inquired.

"No. There isn't. It is open to anyone willing to take the position." An elder with a long white beard said.

Gaara's pale blue eyes slowly darkened with suspicion "Did any of you pay the applicants to try and be my guard?"

"We made a decision to stay neutral." a council member replied.

* * *

I glared at the girl, "Let me go."

"I am sorry! But I can't let you go in there." Matsuri said struggling to pull me away from the door.

For being so tall and skinny, I was surprised to find out that she had such a strong grip. "I just wanted to take a look inside. LET. GO." I somehow managed to push her and she fell to the floor.

This was my chance. I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

In front of me was a whole entire room full of old geezers dressed in sand colored robes, they all turned to look at me when they saw that the door opened. "Which one of you old geezers is the Kazekage?" I asked as my violet eyes scanned the room for the red headed Kage.

I was about to walk in when I felt someone holding onto my leg, I looked down only to see the cat like girl holding onto me like a small child clinging onto her mother. What a bother...

I glared at her, "Get off." I commanded.

"Please! Leave the room!" The girl begged while holding onto my leg. This girl was such an annoyance all ready. I walked into the room dragging her along.

I groaned, "What part of 'get off' do you have trouble understanding?"

"Matsuri...What are you doing here?" I heard a cold voice call out from the table. I looked down to see that Matsuri's face had turned red from embarrassment and she quickly got up from the floor and bowed her head down. I stared at her, this girl was beyond weird. I turned my attention back to the table only to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at me.

* * *

Gaara stared at both the girls. What was Matsuri doing there and who was the girl with her?

"Matsuri. What are you doing here?"

Gaara saw Matsuri get off from the floor and quickly bow her head down, her face was bright red.

"I am so sorry Lord Kazekage-sama! I-I was giving her a tour around the Kage Tower and than she wanted to see the inside of the meeting room-"

"Enough." Gaara did not have time to listen to her excuse. He was disappointed in Matsuri but he had other important matters to attend too, the first matter being was who was the girl that was with her?

The girl had short, shoulder length,white hair and violet eyes, she was about the same height as Gaara. Maybe a little bit shorter, she was very pale, almost paler than him. There was not one little scratch or bruise that was on her skin, her skin was flawless. She was just like a porcelain doll that came to life. She had a very small and delicate frame, Gaara guessed that she weighed no more than ninety pounds. She didn't seem like she was fit to be a kunoichi, but her eyes told a different story. Her violet eyes looked as cold as ice, there was no hint of emotion traced in them, thats how cold they were, they were the eyes of a killer. How could such a delicate and innocent looking girl have those eyes?

"How dare you two interrupt our meeting!" One of the elders snapped at the two girls.

"Leave the room now." Daikotsu tone was kinder than the other elders but still demanding.

The white hair girl just stared at them blankly, her violet eyes seemed to grow colder. "Leave the room?" She quoted Daikotsu.

"I just got here so I don't intend on leaving." Her tone was very bland.

This girl was certainly not from the Hidden Sand Village. It wasn't just her looks that gave her away as a foreigner but it was her attitude as well. Many of the Hidden Sand Village shinobi showed the upmost respect to the council members, especially the Hidden Sand Village kunoichi. Many of the villagers considered the council to be the law makers. They were the third most important in the sand, aside from the Fuedal Lord and the Kazekage.

"What is your name?" Gaara was now curious, he didn't know if the girl was a threat to the sand or not. As the Kazekage he had to find out.

"My name is none of your concern." As expected her responses was cold and rude.

"I take it your the Kazekage?" Her eyes slowly scanned the room to make sure that she was not mistaking him.

"I am." Gaara replied. He saw her lips pull into a satisfied smirk, but he didn't understand what it was for.

"Nice to meet you." The white haired girl bowed down politely. Gaara was taken back by her unexpected politeness.

* * *

Well, I found the Kazekage. He looked the same as he was back when we extracted the Shukaku from him, the only minor difference was that he had gotten slightly taller.

"Why did you interrupt our meeting girl?" One of the elders hissed at me.

I looked next to me and saw that Matsuri was silently staring at the ground and not saying a word to the elders or the Kazekage. These council members are a pain all ready, I do not like them.

I narrowed my eyes at the old man, he should be grateful that I didn't kill him right on the spot for the way he was addressing me.

I walked around their table and saw a flyer similar to the one Itachi had given me, "I interrupted your meeting because I was interested in this." I took the flyer that was sitting in front of the Kazekage and lifted it up so that every council member could see.

"Oh, so your interested in the body guard position?" one of the elders asked.

"Yes." I saw that a few of the elders had relaxed a little after they realized that I was no threat to them or their beloved Kazekage. Such fools...

I saw one of the elders snicker, "How could a delicate girl as yourself possibly protect the Kazekage?"

I just closed my eyes trying to remembering Itachi's advice, "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." I tried the best to maintain my tone.

"Elder Sukomu has a point. A weak girl as yourself can not possible protect the Kazekage" Another elder sneered.

That was when I lost it...

Less than a second I was up on the table and I had grabbed one of the elders by his throat and I lifted him up from his chair, his feet were dangling in the air. I smirked as I saw fear fill his eyes. "Now...What were you saying about me? I didn't hear you right." I tightened my grip on his throat. I saw his hands go to my wrist and try to pry himself out of my grip but he was too weak.

Everyone gasped. "You can't do that to the elder!" Matsuri screamed from the side lines.

"Let him go you brat!" Another elder shouted.

I ignored his comment and slowly started walking on the round table to the Kazekage's direction. His pale green eyes were staring at me he was unsure if I was going to kill his council member on the spot or if I was just teaching him a lesson.

"You should teach your council members some manners." I said coldly as I dropped the council member on the ground next to the Kazekage. He was gasping for air.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" I asked looking around the room. A few of the elders avoided eye contact with me, while others pretended to be reading their paperwork so that they don't make it too obvious that they were scared of me. Even Matsuri was silent and stared at the table. It was easy to tell that she was shaking from fear. The only one that seemed to be unfazed was the Kazekage, he just sat normally the look on his face was still expressionless.

"Thank you for your time gentleman." With that I lightly jumped off the table leaving everyone stunned.

* * *

Gaara's eyes followed the girl as she walked out of the room.

"Are you all right Oka?" Out of the corner of his eye Gaara saw Elder Daikotsu get up to try and assist Oka.

Oka was slowly rubbing his neck, "That girl...She has a strong grip for being so little."

Elder Sukomu just chuckled lightly, "The girl warned you not to judge her."

Oka just glared at him as he slowly got to his feet. "She should be killed immediately for her disrespect!"

Gaara set his elbows on the table and slowly intertwined his fingers. "I don't see a reason to kill her."

"What do you mean you don't see a reason to kill her?" Oka was so blinded by fury that he forgot his manners.

Gaara slowly closed his eyes, trying to reflect upon the situation.

"There is no need to kill her." He stated calmly again.

"I could have gotten killed!"Oka slammed his hands on the table. The other elders were silent, none of them said a word.

Unlike Oka, Gaara remained calm. "I don't see why you are upset Oka. No one got hurt."

"I could have been killed-"

"But you weren't." Gaara slowly rose up from his seat, picked up his hat and papers.

"The meeting is now adjourned. We will meet again in a few days to discuss the selection process."

Gaara started walking out of the room when he felt a small tug on his sleeve, he glanced back and saw Matsuri.

"What is it Matsuri?" Gaara stared at the brown haired genin.

"Can we train today?" Gaara didn't have any plans after the meeting. But he did have a lot of paperwork.

"Please Gaara-sensei?" Matsuri said as she noticed his hesitation.

Gaara sighed. "Very Well. Let me go and change out of these robes."

* * *

I left the Kage tower swiftly and was just roaming around the village. The village was really boring to look at it was just sand, sand, and more sand. The only thing that was different was the sky, it was as clear as the ocean water there was no cloud in sight. The sand village was a lot different than the village Hidden in the Mist. The Mist village was practically covered in clouds and it was surrounded by the ocean. The buildings tended to be shades of blue, to blend in with the ocean. The people were very pale the reason being was that they barely got to see the sunlight. If they were lucky enough they could see it maybe once a year. Majority of the people that lived there made a living by fishing, while others did other a different type of work, like construction and running businesses . Not many people wanted to send their children to the ninja academy,since they did not want to take a chance of having their children killed. There were other parents that believed that their children were strong and qualified got sent to the ninja academy. Students that did exceptionally well during the graduation became prime candidates for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. This tradition was discontinued after Zabuza Momochi slaughtered his entire graduating class. But just because the tradition was discontinued, the fear never left.

They couldn't really have farms since there was barely any sunlight during the year, so their resources were limited. The villagers mostly ate fish, that was their main diet. When they received fruits they didn't last long in stores, since every villager that had the money wanted to buy them for their family. They were a rare delicacy.

My thoughts were disrupted, when I heard a voice say...

"Stay away..."

I slowly came to a stop and took a look around. I mostly saw villagers walking around and going about their day. There was nothing out of the usual.

Was I starting to hear things?...

"Oh come on! Just give us the dough and we will leave you alone." I heard a husky voice and more manly voice say.

I scanned my surroundings one more time and saw an ally. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to go and see what all the commotion was about. I walked a little further down the ally and saw three boys ganging up on someone. Seeing that they didn't notice me,I stopped for a moment resting my shoulder on the sandy wall to analyze the situation.

There were three men, one of them was about 6'5 and the other two were roughly about 6'0. The taller man had dark brown hair it almost looked black his hair was cut short his hair ended . He was wearing an apron around his waist and a white plain shirt. By the way he was dressed it wasn't hard to tell that he was a chef, I couldn't tell what his face looked like since his back was to me. The other two were just dressed in black and seemed to be his co-workers, one of the men had sandy brown hair that was put into a small ponytail. The man next to him had blonde hair and a lighter complexion than his other two partners.

"We won't ask again boy." The ponytail man hissed at him.

"Good, because you are wasting my time!" In between the men I saw a boy. He seemed young for his age.

The man with dark brown hair chuckled darkly. "Well, it looks like our little thief has gained some confidence. Shall we teach him a lesson?"

I saw the boy's knees begin to shake lightly, he was frightened but he was still standing his ground.

"Yeah, Yeah, lets teach the little man some manners." The blonde haired man stepped closer to the boy and the boy slowly started backing away until his back touched the wall behind him. He was trapped.

"You have no where to run you little rat." the blonde started to crack his knuckles.

I just stood there.

Why should I help? This wasn't my problem nor was I interested in getting involved. That boy stole and he deserved to be punished.

I slowly started to walk away and that was when a kitchen knife flew past my cheek. I slowly turned around and glared at the three men. "Can I help you with something?.."

The man with the ponytail smirked, "Well, look at the pretty princess. Come to help the little kid?"

I saw the boy's eye fill with hope, "You came to save me!"

I couldn't help it, I started laughing, "Oh please, You three are definitely NOT worth my time and neither is that little kid."

The boy scowled in my direction, "I AM NOT A LITTLE KID!"

I ignored his comment, "As you can see he is nothing but a little brat so just let him go."

The other men just chuckled. "Haha and if we don't? What are you going to do about it girly?"

I just ignored them and walked passed, I looked at the boy. " Are you hurt little kid?"

"No." The boy's response was short and rude.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" One of the men yelled at me. But I paid no attention to him.

Now that I had gotten a closer look at the boy, I noticed that he had scratches all over his body. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, his shirt was a sandy brown color and his pants were a dark blue. He was taller than me but that was nothing new, I mean I am pretty short. "You might want to turn around and face the wall."

The boy glared at me, "Why?"

I just shrugged, "No reason in particular. If you want to watch this, go ahead. But, I wouldn't suggest it. After all your still a little kid "

I turned back around to face the men, they were fuming especially the chef.

"Since you goons have all ready wasted my time, We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." My tone was flat. I personally didn't care which one they chose.

"Why you little brat!" The man with the ponytail came charging at me. He pulled back his arm and was getting ready to throw a punch at me, I saw the other two charge at me as well and I easily dodged the punch the man with the pony tail threw at me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, he let out a painful scream and I just kicked him in the back. The man with the apron grabbed me from behind, restraining my arms.

He chuckled darkly, "What are you going to now girly?" The man whispered in my ear.

His grip was tight and he held me in place, the blonde man came getting ready to punch me. I used the man's hold to my advantage and jumped up and kicked the blonde man in the stomach with both of my feet. He fell to the ground holding onto his stomach, the only man now left was the chef and I couldn't do much while he was holding onto me, so I smashed the back of my head into his face. He let out a scream and let go of me. His hands rushed to his face, there was blood gushing out of his nose. While he was distracted, I did a leg sweep and the man lost his balance and fell to the floor with a large **THUD.** He hit his head on the sandy floor and lost his consciousness. I turned my attention to the other men and saw that they were shaking with fear.

"She beat the boss!" The blonde man exclaimed.

"Yeah!..Let's run for it!" The ponytail man said as he slowly got off the floor.

Both of the men started running for their lives.

"Why did you help me?" For such a young kid he was very demanding.

"Didn't I tell you to face the wall?" I was slightly irritated that he didn't follow my directions.

"Technically, no, you gave me a choice remember?" The boy said with smirk on his face.

I let out a sigh and started walking away.

"Hey!..That doesn't mean you can just walk away!" The boy called after me.

I stopped walking and looked back at him, "What do you want kid?"

"I.." The boy looked down at the floor.

I could all ready tell by the look on his face of what he was going to say next."Your welcome." I started walking away, only to see that the boy was once again at my side.

"Do you need something?" I asked him in a flat tone.

" I want to repay you for your kindness." The boy mumbled.

"I'm not interested." I said in a cold tone.

"But.."

"Whats your name?" I wasn't interested in arguing with him, so I might as well change the topic.

"...My name is Hiroki. Nice to meet you..." His sentence trailed off.

"Kimiko." I finished the sentence for him.

The boy smirked, "Your names pretty, but your attitude is ugly."

"Do you want to die ?" I snapped at him.

The boy just chuckled.

"How old are you?" I couldn't tell by just looking at his face. My guess would be that he is 13 but I am not sure.

"I am 16." Hiroki said

I just rolled my eyes "If your sixteen you could have easily beaten the three men." I stopped walking and studied his face.

Hiroki looked down at the ground, he was hesitating to answer.

I raised my eyebrow,""Are you going to give me an answer or will you just continue wasting my time?"

"I was held back a few years." Hiroki said in a blunt tone.

"Why?" I would be lying if I said that i wasn't curious.

"Thats none of your business grandma."

_This kid really must have a death wish.._...

* * *

"Your all ready tired. We stopping for today." Gaara said as he watch Matsuri, she was out of breath.

"I...am not...tired." Matsuri said in between breaths.

Gaara just crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. She stared blushing madly.

Gaara never understood why Matsuri kept on blushing, to him it made no sense. He never understood why girl's would blush. To him it was a mystery.

"O-okay...I guess I am a little bit tired." Matsuri admitted.

"We will continue training another time." Gaara said firmly.

"This is your training field?" He heard a female voice say, "It's so...plain and..sandy." Gaara turned around to see the white haired girl from earlier.

"We are in the middle of the desert..." The boy next to her said in a tired tone.

The white haired girl just sighed, "The deserts so plain and boring...I was expecting your training grounds to be more...colorful."

What was the girl's name again?Kameko? Keiko? No. None of the names sound right...

"Oh, Gaara-sama isn't that the girl from earlier?" Matsuri asked him.

Gaara blinked, he was so lost in his thoughts he had completely forgotten Matsuri was there.

Her name was Kimiko...

"What is she doing her and isn't that Hiroki with her?" Matsuri didn't seem to like the fact that Kimiko and the boy were at the training grounds as well.

"I don't know." Gaara's response was short and simple he kept on watching them.

Kimiko had an expressionless look on her face as her eyes scanned the training grounds, her violet eyes met Gaara's pale ones. She gave him a nod acknowledging his presence and than she turned her attention back to the boy.

* * *

Well this was certainly a surprise, who would have known that the Kazekage would be out here?

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I want you to teach me how to fight."

He couldn't be serious...

I slowly opened my eyes, "I am not interested in teaching you."

"Hey!Thats not fair-" He was getting ready to protest but I quickly took out a kunai out of my pouch and held it to his throat.

"If you say another word...I will not hesitate to end your life." I whispered into his ear.

He closed his mouth and just kept silent.

I put my kunai back inside my pouch.

"Look for someone else to train you. I don't have the time." I left the training grounds.

I walked around the sand village for a little bit before sitting down to rest and started rummaging through my backpack looking for some water.

_Damn it...I forgot I drank all the water I had..Oh..Whats this?_

I pulled out a small golden key, there was a note attached to it. I slowly unfolded the small piece of paper and read the note...

_Kimiko,  
_  
_Don't lose the key. This is the key to your apartment (#234)._

_Good luck on your mission._

I looked at the small golden key and shoved the note deep down in my backpack. I didn't know who wrote the note but I had a feeling it was Itachi. I shrugged and started looking for apartment complexes, there were quite a few. I visited each and every one and tried room 234 none of the doors opened. It was starting to get dark all ready and I had one last complex, thankfully the key went in and I unlocked the door.

The apartment was pretty big, it had a large living room, a decent sized kitchen, three bathrooms, and 2 bedrooms. There was also a small balcony. It was a furnished apartment so I didn't have to worry about buying furniture. The apartment over all was pretty nice. I liked it.

I walked into the living room and tossed my backpack on the floor and flopped down on the couch. I was just going to rest for a minute, so I closed my eyes and it didn't take long till I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_IT HAS BEEN A WHOLE MONTH SINCE I UPDATED THIS…WOW._

_Well, okay this chapter took me a while to write and I neglected my other Gaara love story...hehe.. Sorry ^^,,, I was just so caught up in writing a few more chapters for this I kinda...sorta...forgot about it ^^,,, Please don't be mad!... When I was writing this I just put my Iphone on shuffle and it played SO many songs. I first started listening to something calm and soothing and than for some odd reason it started playing these hard core rock songs haha. So that gave me inspiration for the fighting scene (: Hm I am not sure what I am going to do for the other chapters yet but we will see (: I think chapter three will be a bit more entertaining. Oh and about my other Gaara Love story I will update it soon I promise! :D_

From now on I am going to try and update this story every week So there will be a new chapter out every Monday (:

I am so sorry for taking a long time to update and everything…but school and sports have taken over my life. I have no time for writing and it sucks T-T

I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please feel free to write a review I love hearing from you guys and don't forget to keep reading! ^-^ Now I am going off to work! Have a beautiful day! 


End file.
